In order to provide a semiconductor device having high reliability and capable of reducing increase in on-resistance, a unipolar compound semiconductor element is configured to be connected to a bypass semiconductor element in parallel.
FIG. 1 is a diagram which shows a schematic illustration of the unipolar compound semiconductor element 101 and the bypass semiconductor element 102 in the prior art. As shown in FIG. 1, the unipolar compound semiconductor element 101 is connected to the bypass semiconductor element 102 though external lines “L”.
Reference document 1: US2013/0069082A1
This section introduces aspects that may facilitate a better understanding of the disclosure. Accordingly, the statements of this section are to be read in this light and are not to be understood as admissions about what is in the prior art or what is not in the prior art.